H-neun
was a member of A-drei's team and a former comrade of L-elf. History H-neun is another Dorssian Military Pact Federation Special Agent. He is a mood maker of the troops, although he can be easily provoked. His name means H9 in German. He establishes a very happy go lucky character. He is also very flirty with Kriemhild. The Abyss of the Runes H-neun is shown talking to X-eins about when they were kids and Cain saved their lives. When X-eins was sent on a mission by Cain to go to a mysterious manor. There is a rumor about this manor which states that anyone who goes in never comes out. H-neun became interested and asked Kriemhild for the exact location. As he ventured around he was found by Cain who asked what he was doing there. H-neun answered by telling him that he was invited but must have arrived early. During their conversation, H-neun is seen messing with his earrings. Whether or not this was from nervousness or his earrings are a transmitter device is unknown. Cain then pulls out a lighter and a letter with H-9 written on it; it was the letter X-eins put in H-neun's locker to tell him what he was doing at the manor. Cain proceeds to burn the letter and throw it to the ground. Cain says that you should always have someone watching your back which causes H-neun to say: "That day you saved us 12 years ago, you said something to us. Never ask a friend to watch your back. Have the strength so defend both your back and your friends. Yet here you are saying the exact opposite. X-eins would cry if he heard that." Cain then shoots H-neun in the shoulder. H-neun runs out of the room holding his injured shoulder. Later on H-neun stumbles into a room where the Magius and Amadeus are sitting around a table looking at him. H-neun asks him what he is doing there. Amadeus proceeds to ask what squadron H-neun is in; H-neun responds by saying that his uniform is from the Karlstein Agency. Cain walks in and apologizes for H-neun's attitude. Then it is revealed that X-eins was called to the manor so a Magius could use his body as a new host. Prue is then seen asking why the ceremony hasn't already started. Soon, X-eins is seen running down the halls of the manor into the room where the Magius were seated earlier. The room is now dark, the Magius are gone, and the chairs are out of place. Cain is standing in the center of the room, a gun in his hand. X-eins asks if he is alright before he notices the H-9 on the back of the gun. He then asks why Cain has H-neun's gun. Cain then says he feels sorry for H-neun and turns to face X-eins who appears to be confused. Blood is spattered on Cain's face. Then Cain says that he has to start the ceremony from scratch and that they need a new food source. At this point it has been believed that H-neun is dead, having been murdered by Cain. Relationships X-eins H-neun and X-eins appear to have a love-hate or one-sided friend relationship. H-neun and X-eins are shown to have been friends as children, and were later saved by Cain. H-neun seems to be very friendly towards X-eins although the other doesn't treat him the same way. They are usually partnered together on missions and are normally seen hanging out with each other in their free time. H-neun seems to care alot for X-eins. H-neun worries about X-eins when he is sent to a manor in which people never return. He then goes to the manor and looks around where he meets Cain, with whom he engages in a gun fight. It is believed that he was later murdered by Cain. However when X-eins found out that Cain was the one who murdered H-neun wanted to work with A-drei and L-Elf to get revenge on Cain when saying. "Colonel Cain killed H-neun....I will avenge H-neun. I will avenge my friend." Personality He has a bright and somewhat violent personality. He's generally a happy go lucky type character but can become angry if invoked. He can become merciless when fighting on the battlefield as shown when he fights the Valvraves. Of his entire team, H-neun was the most relatively normal and was able to function well outside of a military setting. However, he is just as good of a fighter as his teammates, and he holds a strong loyalty to them, as shown by his color-coded earrings (each one represents one of their team, the colors matching each of their individual hair colors). He even kept L-elf's despite the man's obvious switching of sides. Gallery H-neun/Image Gallery Trivia *His favorite food is cabbage rolls. *His most disliked food is fish. *His hobby is clothes and accessories. *His weakness is getting lectured by X. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dorssia Military Pact Federation Category:Deceased